John Meets the Doctor for a Day
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: When Sherlock and John caught the murderer they thought it was they run into a blue box.


**Note: I am not Moffat so there I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock.**

**Hope you like it:)  
**

"John come on! The murderer is getting away!" yelled Sherlock.

John was running as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up with Sherlock, he lost his breathe and had to sit down. "Go with out me Sherlock, I'll meet back at Baker Street", so he started to walk back to 221B till he saw the murderer that Sherlock was chasing, but no Sherlock behind him? John wondered what happened to him, so instead of going back to 221B he went to see if Sherlock wasn't injured. When John turned the corner he saw a blue box in the middle of the alley, "What in bloody's name is that? It's a police box that says 'free to the public'; I'm going step inside and see if I could call Sherlock."

So he stepped in and noticed it wasn't a telephone or a police box free to the public, it was more like a device of some sort. And look! There's Sherlock safe and sound, but he lost the murderer, now what were the two men going to do now? Well first they should find out where they were, when Sherlock and John looked around a man with spiked hair walked in, "Ello? Who are you two? And how did you get in my TARDIS?" The Doctor inquired. Sherlock and John looked at the strange man with spiky hair a glasses and answered, "I was chasing after a murderer till I ran into this blue box of yours, and John here was looking for me. And by the way, seeing how you wear that trench coat and glasses you are very clever and you probably travel through time, right?" The Doctor stood in amazement, but he knew about the famous Sherlock Holmes, who can figure people out by just looking at them, "Well Mr. Holmes I see that you are very clever, but not clever enough to catch your murderer at hand. So who was this murderer you were after?"

Sherlock was over-throned with anger when the Doctor insulted him with better intelligence then he stated, "We don't need your help, John and I can work this case with out your help. And besides you don't know who or what are murderer looked like anyways!" "Yes, but I am a time traveler so you said, and I could help with interspecies and timey wimey stuff. So WHAT did the murderer look like!" the Doctor yelled. John sat there listening to the two fight over the case till he heard shooting outside; he ran out of the TARDIS and saw a odd creature standing in the middle of Baker Street looking up at the sky, and once it saw John is came marching for him!

John ran back to the TARDIS yelling, "Sherlock; Doctor! I think I found our murderer. It's outside in the middle of the road staring up at the sky!"

The Doctor ran outside of the TARDIS and saw the creature and gasp, "Aw no! It can't be, not now not today!"

"What do you think it is Doctor since you said you were clever with different species?"

"There called Daleks, but there in a human form. For some reason there here; I wonder why?"

"I might know why Doctor. To take over London possible?"

The Doctor looked at him oddly and shook his head like Sherlock was stupid or something. John was still in the TARDIS wanting to see if it was safe to leave, but he heard some strange noises coming outside of the TARDIS; explosions, and lasers? What on earth was going on out there he wondered? So he walked out of the TARDIS and found Sherlock and the Doctor lying on the ground unconscious; what could John do? The odd Dalek creature was standing in the middle of the roadway and John had no weapon in hand or did he? He spotted a small cylinder object lying on the ground next to the Doctor, so he grabbed it and pointed it at he Dalek humanoid and press a weird button. And once he did the Dalek blew up right in front of him.

"BOOM!" "BANG!"

As soon as it blew up, the Doctor and Sherlock came to. "What the bloody heck happened?"

"I saved you sorry butt Sherlock and the Doctor's too!"

"Well done John, even though I would've done better to those Daleks"

"Psh sure you would Sherlock sure you would…."

The three went back to the TARDIS and Sherlock said his goodbyes and left in a humph, while John returned his Sonic-Screwdriver and thanked him for an excited case/day and said hid goodbye. Once he did he watched the TARDIS leave; it was pretty cool. Then John walked back to 221B with a smile on his face and courage in his soul. He learned something today that a day with the Doctor is always exciting even if your Sherlock Holmes or John Watson.


End file.
